A Trip Of Time
by Jalice92
Summary: After losing Harry and Ron to the war Hermione wants to start a fresh life away from Hogwarts as she cannot bear to walk through the halls anymore. She decided to try a new era as she has the last remaining time turner as all others were destroyed at the beginning of the second war. Only something goes terribly wrong and she travel back a thousand years to the founders
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic ever please be nice. M for future chapters.**

**now on with the show **

**allons y **

It had been two years since the end of the war. Two Years and as the rest of the wizarding world was returning to a somewhat normal state Hermione could not shake the fact that everyone she had ever loved and cared for was gone.

Flash Back:

_She could hear every kind of spell being shouted around her. Imperio, Finite Incantatum, Crucio and many more. The musty smell of death and despair hung heavily in the air. Each time she turned there was a new enemy to face and to defeat. Everything happened so quickly she had not seen Bellatrix Lastrange's spell til it was too late. The green light hit Ronald as he had jumped between Hermione and what would have been certain death. His body was heavy in her arms. His eyes which once held mischief and an admiration had already glazed over. She wanted to scream the boy she had come to care for and more importantly her friend lay dead in her arms. __Voldemort's voice echoes throughout the castle grounds_

_You have fought valiantly, but in vain.__In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me__. _

_As Voldemort called his death eaters away it gave Hermione time to see how much grief had already been caused. The weasleys had lost two sons. Three professors lay dead and too many students to count not that Hermione would ever really want to know how many that was too much for her. _

_She had to find Harry. She needed to know he was alive. Looking frantically over the dead Hermione could not find him. She turns to leave the great hall then she finds him standing in the doorway. Her heart can finally feel some relief._

She shook her mind free from the thoughts she could not do it now. Hermione had shied away from the wizarding world since the final battle. But everywhere she went she was recognized as the last member of the golden trio. Hermione had, had enough she needed a change of scenery…again for the fifth time. She had thought of maybe going somewhere like Australia or even the Caribbean where no one would ever look for her. She was the brightest witch of her age and yet she could not find a place that she felt she belonged. Her place had been torn from her the moment her friends had died.

Flashback:

_Harry went into the forest and faced Voldemort and yet he was still alive. Neville had killed Nagini which meant Voldemort was just a man again. With a final bout of energy and courage harry had won and Tom Riddle was no more. Hermione rushed to Harry's side as he fell to his knees covered in blood. She screamed for a medi-witch. But she knew they would not arrive in time. Harry's emerald green eyes looked into her brown and he asked_

'_Hermione I am so tired am I allowed to sleep now' with tears in her eyes Hermione with a shakey voice that was no louder the a whisper _

'_yes harry, sleep now I will be here when you wake up and please remember that I love you'_

"_love you too mione' he welcomed death as an old friend whom had been hanging over him his whole life and she knew he was gone. Both of the men she had loved were gone. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own HP wish I did but I don't please R&R**

'_**Yes harry, sleep now I will be here when you wake up and please remember that I love you'**_

"_**love you too Mione' he welcomed death as an old friend whom had been hanging over him his whole life and she knew he was gone. Both of the men she had loved were gone. **_

Hermione barely slept anymore because when she did her dreams quickly turned to nightmares. She barely ate either. Her apartment was dark now she often lost track of the hours as she had no clocks or for that matter no mirrors; she only had what was a necessity to her two photos one taken in her first year of Hogwarts with Harry and Ron and the other of the Order when everyone was still filled with some hope, a fridge, a bed and a bathroom. She liked it like this it made it easier when she moved on. The only thing that was a luxury in her home was her books they were the only thing that brought her any kind of solace. Her books allowed her to explore the worlds of the years gone and the years to come but always staying clear of any mention of the second war. The books allowed her to slip from her haunted reality where she was alone and without love.

She'd spent most of her youth with her boys being a soldier and fighting for the greater good and what did she have to show for it. Her once light heart felt heavy in heavy and constricted in her chest. The tears had begun to fall from her eyes again. It happened so often these days. She needed to disappear into her literary world. She picked her recent book of choice from her night stand and flipped to her book mark. Reading about the founders of Hogwarts brought her a strange kind of comfort. Thinking of when the castle was new and full of possibility instead of death and destruction. She read of how they chose their land and built the castle themselves. Hermione could relate best to Rowena her intelligence was to be admired as well as intimidated. Godric's strength and courage was what made Hermione part of the Gryffindor house, Helga's willingness to accept all made the weight in Hermione's heart temporarily lift but Hogwarts final founder only brought anger to Hermione.

'How can someone be such a supremacist' she said it out loud not that anyone would respond. He was an evil man, who thought it to be funny to petrify muggle born students and who knows what else. He was the second most famous parslemouth in history behind…Hermione could not even bring herself to think his name. She remembered back to her second year or lack there of

Flashback:

_Hermione, Harry and Ron sat at the long Gryffindor table for a feast that was unlike any they had experienced at Hogwarts. Everyone was in their pyjamas. _

'_I can't believe you solved it' Hermione exclaimed with a large grin on her face_

'_We had loads of help from you Hermione' Harry's voice was full of pride and comfort. Harry and Ron told her of how Lockhart was really a fraud and how he lost his memory with Ron's broken wand _

'_Yeah and that caused a cave in and I was like bloody hell' Ron said using his arms to exaggerate his side of the story 'and then Harry yelled at me to clear the rocks so he and Ginny could come back through'_

_Harry told her of how Fork brought him the sorting hat, and how the sword appeared with it._

'_You must be the truest Gryffindor harry only that will make the sword appear to you' _

'_That's what I was told' harry puffed his chest up which made all three of them laugh. He continued to fill Hermione in about the location of the chamber and how Tom Riddle's memory had been stored away in the diary._

'_Tom explained that he was the true heir of Salazar Slytherin. He was ranting about what a silly little book could do in the hands of a silly little girl and that's when I stabbed the diary with the fang and he might have exploded' Hermione looked at harry thinking to herself that he really blew him up. _

Hermione snapped back into reality.

'I can't believe I didn't think of it before how could I have been so stupid' Even after his death Harry was still helping Hermione get the answers. Tom's the reason that all of this happened; all her friends are dead because of him and his followers but what if Tom never existed. If his birth never happened then all the destruction that he caused would never actually occur.

Everyone she love and cherished would return to her not to mention they would have the lives each of the deserved. Harry would have his family back. Lily and James would be alive, so would Fred, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Snape and Dumbledore all of the people who had ever died in the name of Voldemort would be alive and well. That's when Hermione made up her mind she was going to cut the head off of the serpent.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't own Harry Potter wish I did but I don't. Please Read and Review let me know what you think Now on with the chapter :D**_

_**Allons-y**_

**That's when Hermione made up her mind she was going to cut the head off of the serpent**.

For the first time in years Hermione felt like she was working towards a greater purpose again. She was a woman on a mission and it felt as though something that had been lost had finally come back to her. Even though Harry and Ronald were not by her side for this adventure, she knew why she was doing this. It was for them just as it had always been since she was eleven years old and fighting a troll. As they grew together the threat changed but they were always together. Two years ago it was Voldemort and even now in her own way she is fighting him again, except now it is on a different scale. The laws were against her but Hermione didn't care she had he cause.

Her latest venture was taking her back a thousand years ago give or take a decade or two. If no it was never an if but a when; when she was going to do this she was going to do it to the best of her capabilities. This in itself brought its own challenges. The easiest part of her whole plan was making the decision to go back now the true work began. She needed all the information she could possibly find on the founder and their time line. That part was going to require a lot of research but she was the brightest witch of her age and what is life without a challenge. The next part in her scheme was going to prove to be the most time consuming of everything. Trying to figure out a way to manipulate her time turner to not just to take her back mere hour but years, decades and centauries instead.

Hermione set out on her quest by first heading into London to Diagon Alley. The summer weather was stifling but no to Hermione, she only felt cold. She apparated to a back alley just outside of the Leaky Cauldron. The bar had not changed in its years it was still run by Tom. Many witches and wizards noticed her as she walked through the tavern some even looked as though they wanted to approach her. Hermione just walked with her head down the sealed gateway. Taping each of the brick the archway appeared. Diagon Alley used to be a place that brought her excitement now it was just a reminder of times gone. It had been to the best of her memory a year and a half since she had been down the cobblestoned street. She remembered fixing Harry's glasses just outside of Gringotts, getting her wand from Ollivanders when she was eleven or even when the Weasley twins opened their joke shop. She looked where the old shop front used to be. The bright orange and purple paint had faded; George couldn't keep going after the death of Fred and Ron. Instead what used to be a shop full with laughter and joy there were fading photos of all the people who had died in the war stuck to all the available window space. Harry and Ron's photos were stuck to the front doors. She remembered the day they were taken especially since she was the one who took them. Clamping her sides together Hermione couldn't bear to look anymore look at it anymore. She feared that she might fall apart there in the street.

'God damn it keep walking Granger, you can do it one foot in front of the other, you're doing all of this for them just keep moving' Hermione couldn't remember the walk from the shop front to Flourish and Blotts she was just numb. Only the smell of the musty bookshop brought her back to her own head. The smell was one she remembered so very well. She felt safer being surrounded by all of the books. Making her way up to the counter she wanted to keep her visit as brief as humanly possible.

Hermione left with a copy of every book on the Founders and time travel they had, but was thoroughly disappointed by the lack of information there was on the topics. There were only eight books in total on the two topics; it just didn't seem like enough. She had to keep telling herself this was a step closer to giving Harry and Ron deserved.

Hermione wasted no time once apparating into her flat. With a flick of her wand all of her curtains opened and allowed the afternoons light to flood in. She conjured some chalk and a black board. With a quick charm the chalk was working much like the Rita Skeeters quick quotes quill. Each book delved her into a piece of the puzzle. Although some of the literature overlapped it was a confirmation that the information had been concurred by more than one source. The Founders stories were all ones she had read of before but there were some new things that had come to light. Every piece she read she felt closer to an answer. The measly three books on time travel and there laws were of very little or any help to Hermione but she read them cover to cover again and again each time picking up new information. Discovering timelines was becoming increasingly easier with each book she read on the founders but as for how many full turns it would take to get there was an obscene number and she stopped after counting two hundred and eighty one thousand seven hundred and ninety six. She had to discover a faster way.

Hermione was unaware by how much time had passed as her life became very methodical. She would shower, work, sleep, eat, work, eat, work, sleep and shower again. At a guess it was close to Christmas as snow had started to fall as the weather grew colder and colder and she could see lights twinkling through her neighbour's windows. All of her hard work had been coming working up to this moment. Learning everything that she could n each of the founders, but her greatest achievement came Christmas morning she had finally found a way to manipulate the turner. If the "Sonorus" charm can amplify a voice then it must be able to be worked into a new form of charm to amplify another object or in this case the effects on the time turner. The delicate time turner was hanging on one of the black boards frame. This was it if she had it right casting her new Tempus charm would allow her to travel centauries at a time. There was only one way to test this and that was to actually do it. Hermione looked around her flat she could not bear to leave everything. Looking through a box of the past Hermione found a small beaded purse, she never did lift that undetectable extension charm and at this moment she was grateful for it. Packing her photos and a few of her favourite books, she was almost ready to leave. Taking out her wand and flicking it her apartment began to clean itself. Finally she left a note to her land lord with the month's rent.

Taking the time turner she placed the fine golden chain around her neck. This was it, tapping her wand on the turner she silently casted the charm _Tempus _the sand turned a light shade of green. Hermione turned it 10 and a half times. The familiar feeling of being in a fast flight came only something felt wrong her body could not handle it. The colours swirled around her everything was going too quickly, she could hear the blood pounding in her ears from the amount of pressure, it made her head feel as though her head was about to explode, Hermione tried screaming only no sound came out it was if she had no air to breathe. Hermione started to lose her consciousness she couldn't handle it. Closing her eyes she was begging it to come to an end.

Falling on her back with a thud Hermione, could not hear anything above her pulse thumping in her ears. She could feel something dripping on her face and the sensation of cold damp grass under her fingertips. There was a somewhat familiar smell in the air one that she'd smelt before. Where was she? When was she? She begged her body to move more than just her hands but nothing responded. She was about to blackout once more when she felt a hand on hers. Hermione then let the darkness take over.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone as always I don't own Harry Potter as much as I wish I did please read and review :D**_

_**Allons-y **_

**She was about to blackout once more when she felt a hand on hers. Hermione then let the darkness take over.**

Hermione ached all over but nowhere quite as bad as her head. It was pounding to the same rhythm as her pulse. She wanted to sit up, but her body refused to move, even her eyes were being stubborn and wouldn't open. From what she could tell she was lying in a bed. If Hermione could open her eyes to see where she was then she would open her ears. There were voices. It was difficult to tell how many maybe three it was hard to tell because they seemed to be echoing. She must have been in a big room. Trying and listening as hard as she could Hermione heard the first of the voices it was the voice of a woman and her accent was fairly thick. Scottish perhaps?

'She scared the life out of me honestly I couldn't believe it but firstly I must say she is just lucky I didn't jinx her' her voice was one that sounded genially concerned for Hermione so this woman had found her. No wonder her head ached if she fell from the sky. A deeper voice followed the woman's statement. His voice sounded deep and smoky in an attractive in a slightly mysterious way, however he mostly sounded annoyed.

'So a random woman wearing strange clothing drops from the sky so you call mister muscles here. Not just that you think it is a splendid idea to bring her inside, I mean honestly what kind of person does that' Hermione could not place where his accent came from and that thoroughly annoyed her more than anything, oh and the fact that he thought she was strange that's just rude.

'One who shows some compassion is who' said another soft silvery voice. Hermione liked this woman. She was not afraid of smoky man she sounded very clear, full of light, and pleasant. Hermione waned to open her eyes to see to whom each of these voices belonged to. Each sounded truly unique yet wonderful except for the man she kind of wanted to punch him Draco style. She wasn't sure when she slipped back into unconsciousness; she knew however she had when Harry and Ron were standing in front of her. Hermione smiled at her boys. They were saying something to her that she couldn't quite hear but before they turned to walk away from her she read their lips.

"We love and miss you Mione"

A tear escaped from Hermione's closed eyes

Hermione could feel something dripping into her ear. When she roused again the first thoughts to go through her mind was just how much time had passed since she had woken last time. Her body still felt heavy and she couldn't move her limbs. This seriously started to worry her. Hermione begged that is was just an Imobulous charm rather than a broken neck from her apparent fall from the sky. At least this time she could open her eyes this time. The amount of light that poured through the large stain glassed windows meant she had to open them slowly and squint a lot but at least they opened. All of her surroundings were so familiar. The silver framed cots that lined the room, the soft looking white linen that each bed was perfectly made with and the not so private dividers. Hermione knew exactly where she was. In her years as a student she had spent more than her fair share in this particular room especially being friends with two mischievous boys. It was the infirmary at Hogwarts. Had she managed to successfully travel back in time? Hermione's mind was reeling now she knew where she was. Hermione saw a woman of the corner of her eye. Her flaming red hair was hanging like a curtain by her face. She was humming a tune. 'Damn it' hormone did an internal groan 'a Weasley is by my bed' Hermione felt cheated all her hard work had gotten her nowhere. The woman turned as though to just quickly check on Hermione. The woman looked surprised that her eyes were open.

'You're not supposed to be awake yet' a woman had such beautiful deep green. Hermione tried so desperately to reply to this woman but she could not find her voice this woman was no Weasley she had ever met before. Hermione started to panic who the hell was she? The voice was the same soft silky voice she'd heard what felt like mere hours ago. Not knowing whom she was triggered Hermione's fight or flight response and all she could think of was getting the hell out of there. She began to thrash around in her bed. The red headed woman looked at her in a panic and called for someone else urgently.

'Rowe help me please something's wrong' she was quickly joined by another woman with beautiful dark hair.

'Please sweetheart you need to relax please otherwise we will have to knock you out again before we can actually help you' this was the Scottish woman. Even now she sounded so concerned; Hermione looked into her beautiful brown eyes and felt at ease. This woman's eyes reminded her of her mother. Hermione began to finally settle. Each witch one hand on her forehead and one on her stomach.

'Shh that's right love ok stay still please and you'll be able to move in three, two, one' Hermione felt the weight lift from her body but her head still ached. The woman helped Hermione sit up and once was sure she would not fall back took their hands away. This was the first time Hermione had, had the chance to properly each of the women were equally as beautiful as the other. The woman who was named "Rowe" seemed to be a naturally elegant woman; her fine features and her pale skin reminded Hermione of a classic Hollywood leading lady. Her dark brown easily surpassed her shoulder and fell in perfect ringlets around at her bust. This woman was in a beautiful floor length blue gown with trumpet sleeves and a squared neck line. The bodice and the sleeves were lined with a lighter blue iridescent fabric and around her neck was a crest with a bird of some kind. The red headed woman was equally as beautiful, her fair skin and rounded face was kind. Her hair was pinned back in a golden snood that had been decorated with some small pearls she was also elegantly dressed in a golden yellow dress with Juliet sleeves. The front panel had a corseted effect over a light brown panel. The bodice was lined with little pearls that matched her hairpiece.

'Now we have you settled again, I am Rowena Ravenclaw and this charming lady by my side is Helga, Helga Hufflepuff' Hermione's jaw dropped she couldn't believe, she'd done it 'would you mind introducing yourself, name if you don't mind' Hermione was doing internal cartwheels over her success. She'd done it standing by each side of her were Rowena freaking Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Helga handed Hermione a glass of pumpkin juice

'Just too wet the whistle first after all it has been a few days' accepting the glass Hermione was grateful, she truly couldn't remember the last time she had been so parched. It was a cold and gloriously welcomed sensation that ended much too quickly. Hermione was still ecstatic despite the dull ache in her head.

'Thank you very much and I am Hermione, Hermione Granger' both women looked at Hermione relieved that they had finally received a name from her. They then looked at each other not needing to speak a single syllable to know what the other was thinking. With a nod of her head Helga to the small cabinet that was near the nurse's desk. Rowena waited for Helga to return to her side before addressing Hermione again

'It's a true pleasure to meet you Miss Granger now I think if you are feeling strong enough we should get you into some appropriate clothing' The woman insist on making Hermione change as she was far too naked for another man to see her (Hermione was only in a pair of jeans and her favourite sweat shirt). If that was truly considered naked Hermione could only imagine what they'd say to the woman back in London. The woman waited patiently as they had Hermione strip completely and change into what was considered appropriate underwear. They then proceeded to help her into her gown. The dress was one unlike Hermione had ever worn before and that was partly because she preferred to wear pants. The dress was made from a creamy golden gown with three quarter length sleeves had intricate embroidery all over and corseted back. The portrait neck line allowed for just a small amount of cleavage to be shown. Helga was left to try and tame Hermione's wild locks. Rowena sat in a chair opposite her. Rowena looked as though something was truly worrying her.

'What is it' Hermione asked wondering what could have the brightest witch of this age so concerned

'The mark on your arm the one that says mud blood how did you get such a mark' Hermione had forgotten about it in the two years since it was savagely carved into her arm.

'A woman named Bellatrix Lastrange held me down and tortured me, she was under the impression that I had stolen from her. When I told her that I had not stolen anything from her, she told me I was lying and decided that I needed to be punished until I her version of the "truth"' Helga placed a caring hand on Hermione's shoulder 'but in the end I was saved thanks to my two best friends" Hermione gave Rowena a meek smile. Helga's voice startled Hermione

'well at least those times are behind you dearest and I am also pleased to say that I have managed to tame your hair, there are several potions in there and now I truly hope you like it as it is somewhat permanent' Passing Hermione the mirror she was in awe of the person staring back at her. The one monstrosity that was her hair sat in loose curls by her face except for a series of intricate braids that started at her temples.

'Now I shall send word the gentlemen to meet us in the hall, so that our guest can answer all the questions at once rather than repeating them to each of us' with a flick of her wand a magnificent patronus of an eagle burst from its tip 'tell them to meet us go now' the bird nodded to its conjurer, just as quickly as it had appeared in was gone.

Each of the ladies linked their arms through Hermione's arms. As the women lead Hermione through the castle the only noises that echo throughout the halls were the clicking of their shoes on the now not so ancient concrete slabs. Helga whom was on her left was explaining that the students were not due back for another two weeks so as for dropping from the sky Hermione had picked a fairly good time. She smiled so broadly at Hermione and for the first time in her years Hermione smiled back without effort. Rowena on the left of her began explaining the ways of the castle and how she had bewitched the stairs recently and also how this was one of her favourite times of the years especially because it is when she could marvel at just how much they had all accomplished in a matter of years.

Entering the great hall was a strange moment for Hermione. Everything was so familiar yet it was different. All the house tables were pushed up against the walls and the candles were burning low, but as Hermione looked up there was something missing. The celling had not been charmed yet to reflect the sky. She made a note to suggest it to Rowena. The great hall seemed so much larger to her now with the only table set up being the professors. A man was sitting on the long table directly in the centre. As the woman approached they let go of Hermione's arms and she suddenly found herself being very nervous. Everything she'd spent months working on had come down to these moments. The man she knew to be Godric jumped down with an unprecedented grace given his size. Hermione couldn't believe how brawny this man was. She could easily see the defined muscles behind the simple white linen shirt that had been tucked in to a pair of red long trousers. The man came straight up to her bowed took her hand and kissed it. Hermione could feel the blush rolling across her cheeks. He was not really how the pictures in her history books had described him. They were right about him being good looking, but to the extent they were wrong. His scalped face matches the fineness of his body. That that she was looking at the fineness of his body or anything.

'Hermione this is Godric he is the head of the Gryffindor house here, and the man you see sulking over by the pillar is Salazar' the man sulking in the corner was not at all whom history has described Slytherin was supposed to be gaunt with a long grey beard and pale grey eyes. The lean athletically built man had a handsome face with light blue eyes and dark black hair. He was dressed in a satin green wing collared shirt and a grey fur lined tunic, which matched his grey trousers. Taking in his appearance Hermione could not believe how wrong some of the books had been.

'It's a pleasure to finally meet you love, now that you are appropriately dressed and all' Godric's gravelly voice brought Hermione back to herself. She must have looked incredibly strange just staring at Slytherin. Besides she should not be staring at him to start with.

'So now you know who we are how about you tell us who the hell you are' His deep and smoky echoed through the hall. She remembers the voice from the hospital and was not shocked in the least that the same rudeness resided within it. She had to quickly calm herself otherwise things would not end so well for her. Amongst the history books she read of Slytherins accomplished duelling skills.

'Salazar please show at least a little decorum' Rowena seemed embarrassed by his harsh towards Hermione and Helga had placed her hand upon her face and shook her head, however Hermione was not at all surprised in fact she expected nothing less from the pureblood supremacist. Hermione raised her hand as if to signal that she was fine to the two female house leaders

'It's ok really, I sir am Hermione Jean Granger' before Slytherin could open his mouth to comment on her imperative tone Godric cut him off. Hermione guessed he would rather try and avoid any kind of confrontation which evolved duelling if they could.

'Well Miss Granger how about you tell us about yourself in particular how you came to be unconscious on our school grounds'

Hermione then began to explain how she was from the future and was in need of a fresh start so she spent a large amount of time deciding on coming back to when magic was just being explored as she was an avid learner. She wondered if any magic had been lost in the thousand years, that's she thought that this time when Hogwarts was still fairly new she could learn something new and exciting from each of its famous founders not to mention that she was a previous student at the famous magical school. She also told them of how she had spent months developing a spell to manipulate her time turner.

'Which house did you belong to dear' the curiosity had peaked in Helga's beautiful green eyes

'Is it not obvious she is a Ravenclaw dedication to study not to mention the creativity that comes with her spell work, this young lady was a Ravenclaw?' Hermione laughed as she sat on the step leading to the professors table

'I'm sorry my lady but I actually belonged to Gryffindor though the hat said I would flourish also in Ravenclaw' Godric began to chuckle next to Hermione

'I can see the qualities you speak of Rowe however it truly does take a brave soul to come back to an unknown time to unknown people from everything you know and hold dear' three of the four founders seemed intrigued in Hermione and her story one however (and unsurprisingly) seemed disinterested and almost threatened by her. As if on cue the wet blanket amongst them practically shouted at them all.

'Please someone ask the obvious question why the need for the fresh start, did you kill someone or perhaps you were jilted and couldn't bear the thought of being close to him '? Godric, Rowena and Helga all looked from the obnoxious man to Hermione pleading with her to please forgive him. Hermione stood with some difficulty given the sheer amount of layers of her skirt. Turning and facing the man to whom she was here for she never backed down from his menacing glare. She was Hermione freaking Granger.

'I needed it because I'd lost everyone I'd ever cared for you insensitive jerk ' everyone was silent for a matter of moments, Hermione could have sworn that she saw some sympathy and understanding sweep across the snakes face, it was only for a second though. Helga came and stood by her side she truly was a friend to all. Slytherins voice echoed again through the magnificent hall.

'I have grown bored with this now I will be in the dungeons, I bid you all a due until dinner, ladies Godric, Granger' with a tilt of his head Salazar headed for the door behind the teachers table.

'Well isn't he all sun shine and lollypops' Hermione didn't realise just how twisted this man was. Each of his fellow founders seemed to be offended as well as cautious of the rebellious leader of the Slytherin house, but Helga in true Hufflepuff style stood up for Salazar and his menacing ways bringing it down to the fact that she was still unknown to him.

'He'll warm to you just wait give him time you'll see he is really not that bad (Hermione knew otherwise but smiled anyways) now as for you accommodations young lady, see you at dinner Godric' the ladies each linked an arm through Hermione's once more and escorted her from the great hall.

Hermione was unsure of what was going to happen next but one thing was for sure she knew why she was here.

_**What was your favourite part?**_

_**And what happened to the time turner and Hermione's beaded bag? **_

_**And for those who are interested the people I see for each of the founders are:**_

_**Gemma Arterton (Rowena) Chris Hemsworth (Godric) Karen Gillian (Helga) and Ian Somerhalder (Salazar)**_

_**Until next time Allons-y**_


End file.
